Paradise Within Hell
by Lunaculus
Summary: Since you can't escape Silent Hill... why not living there? With a little help of comrades, clues and ghosts, even Hell can turn into Paradise.
1. Amused Yet?

Chapter 1

Amused Yet?

A simple rowing boat crept slowly closer to the shore from the misty lake. The water was hazy gray. If you looked within the depths of it, you could imagine wet, slimy dead hands approaching to get you from the surface. It wouldn't be a surprise if that actually happened. That lake was named Toluca Lake – a lake that haunted and hid the corpses of many people within it's dark embrace. It hid many other secrets also, but those were yet to be unseen, just like the hands. They were only in the imagination of the woman rowing the boat yet.

"So... this is where my roots lie."

Her gaze rose to face the high figures at the shore. She wasn't certain, where she was, but she made a guess of being near the amusement park she had read about.

"Lakeside Amusement Park, is it?"

The guess was correct. The high figures appeared to belong to a Ferris-wheel and a roller-coaster. As the woman was looking at the shadows, the boat bumped at the shore startling her.

"Oh geez..."

Just before she rose from the boat, she saw that her black sneakers were wet and glanced at the bottom of the boat. It seemed like it was leaking, because there was water enough to reach her ankles.

"How did I not notice that before?" the woman muttered to herself. "And I still have some way to go before I reach Silent Hill."

She sighed sipping her dark brown, almost black hair from blocking her sight. Only her light blue eyes separated her from looking like someone from the Caribbean. She was tanned and slim, despite the feminine parts of her body, which appeared curvy. Her hair reached the middle part of her back. She would've needed glasses, but she refused to wear them for her looks. Her name was Frederica Dilemma. Occupation: nurse. The reason for her heading to that long disappeared town called Silent Hill was academical.

"Guess it's no use. I have to plug it."

Another gaze given to the amusement park before Frederica started to head to the gates. Even the slight breeze she felt on her hair couldn't swipe away the thick fog that surrounded everything. You could barely see there, so Frederica searched her pocket for a flashlight. It hardly helped at all.

There was tile-walls that created an alley-like pathway after the gates. It seemed to go on forever because of the fog, so just to save her eyes, Frederica looked upwards and saw the sign which said Lakeside Amusement Park. The colors on that sign looked bright enough to be painted just yesterday.

"Maybe this place wasn't abandoned that long ago."

She used a moment to hesitate at the gates. The place looked creepy. It wouldn't be a surprise if it was rusty enough to fall apart just by touching. The thought of getting crushed by waste didn't sound like a very good idea, but neither did the idea of staying there or rowing in a boat with a hole on the bottom. Frederica bit her lip and stepped forward.

"I might as well look around. This feels like a place that a girl of her kind would like", she thought.

Frederica's trip across Toluca Lake was not made for fun or enjoyment. Sure, she had decided to go to Silent Hill with a rowing boat, but that was probably the only thing she did just for relaxing. This journey could be called a business trip of a kind. Frederica was sent there to look for a patient who had gone missing. And that was done after the patient had killed her therapist of course. Some would have thought that finding the girl should be a job for police from that on, but since Frederica knew her better, they let her go after her. There she was now. Near the place that patient had talked so much about.

"Uhm, hello?"

As Frederica walked through the gates following the alley for a while, she saw a bench. There was something sitting on it, something similar to a human figure. Like a plump man. She had a weird feeling, so she approached the thing. When Frederica finally saw, what it was, her eyes narrowed. A large, stuffed animal. A bunny with pink fur, large smile and empty eyes. It could have been like any other mascot-suit for children to poke, but its lips were messy. Bloody. As if it had eaten someone alive. It made Frederica feel disgusted.

"Dear God..."

She felt shivers going down her spine. A funny thought of wearing that suit entered her mind, but she shoved it away with a nervous laughter. That would only slow her down. Besides, Frederica was sure there was no children around to play with.

In another universe she might have lived in Silent Hill with her whole family, but after her parents died, she was sent away to her aunt. It's not like her aunt took care of her though. She was thrown to an orphanage right after she got out from Silent Hill. Frederica sighed. Despite that she had never been there before, she felt nostalgic. Images of her running in that place with joy in her eyes just to get to the carousel with her parents were rolling in her head like a film.

That film was soon to be cut by a shadow. Frederica was startled by it, but she was soon already shouting.

"Hey!"

Too bad that the figure was already nowhere to be seen. Frederica sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Maybe she was imagining things. That wouldn't be the first time.

Well, up to look for something to plug a hole with. After shooting a last quick glance at the disturbing bunny, Frederica walked towards the next gate she saw. It creaked open leaving the sound echoing throughout the whole amusement park.

The next thing that appeared in her sight was some boutiques. Or at least that's what the signs hanging on the small buildings told. But what caught Frederica's attention the most was a small, screeching sound she heard from her right side. She shot the spotlight of her flashlight at the source. What she saw was an old, battery-using radio. As she came closer to reach for it, the noise became louder. Frederica narrowed her eyes and clicked the radio off for a moment.

"..and this has been ON all these years without the batteries running dry?"

She clicked the switch again and the buzzing started again. After repeating the motion a few times the radio was still making sounds. It didn't play music of any kind though. Frederica shook her head and was just about to carry on...

A loud clank startled her. She turned around. The sound came from where she came. From the gates leading to the shore. That wasn't the only weird thing. Without Frederica even touching the volume-tab, the radio was now screaming louder.

A short moment was used to hesitate again. Frederica hid the radio in her pocket and took a few steps to the gates she just entered. She peeked around the corner to see, what had made that sound. All she saw was the bench fallen over.

The radio was now on its full volume. It hurt Frederica's ears, but she didn't mind. She was concentrating on the bench now. As she approached the bench again now that it had fallen, she noticed something new next to the bunny. For her surprise, it was just what she needed to plug the hole on her boat; nails, a hammer and a board.

"Is there anybody out there?"

No answer. Frederica felt shivery again. There had to be someone out there. Those things couldn't have just appeared out of nowhere, right? Well, that stuff was what she needed the most at the moment. Taking them wouldn't hurt her or anyone else. This was an abandoned place. It's not like someone would come out claiming that that stuff was his/hers.

So, Frederica picked up the supplies without hesitating. When she rose to leave, she saw something hidden in the fog again. A shadow. It seemed to be... growling? But it also seemed human.

"Excuse me... hello?"

Whatever the figure was, it now started teetering towards Frederica. As she narrowed her eyes to see it better, she noticed that it didn't have any hands. As if it had a straitjacket on. Those blue eyes of hers soon widened in a shock of what she saw. That thing wasn't a human. It was rust-colored and had a hole of a kind on its stomach. Said simply: it looked like a human whose skin had been turned upside down without leaving a mouth to be seen.

If there was a time Frederica didn't hesitate at all, it was that second. She turned on her heels with the supplies in her tight embrace and ran. Ran like the Hell itself had gone loose. She didn't scream – she was trying to save the oxygen she was breathing for running. Through the alley, through the gates and to the shore. She almost jumped to the boat and started nailing the broad like mad.

"Holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit...!"

It didn't take long for her to be ready to leave. She rowed a few times and breathed deeply before looking to the shore. There was nothing there, but the radio, which was still in her pocket, was screeching like there was no tomorrow. As she got further from the shore, both the radio and Frederica herself calmed down.

"What the hell was that?" she thought holding her head between her hands, which were still trembling from fear.


	2. Row, row, row your boat

Chapter 2

Row, row, row your boat...

It took a while before Frederica had fully calmed down. Seeing that... thing was something unbelievably unpredictable. She still couldn't quite understand what she saw. That couldn't have been real.

"I must just be stressed out... it'll fade in time. I just need to relax more", she kept repeating in her mind.

She was indeed stressed out. It was all her stress to blame that she actually was there. If she hadn't taken too much of relaxants in her night watch at the hospital, that girl would've maybe never killed the doctor or ran away. It was her fault that Mr. Hollow was now...

Frederica had always been a good target for stress. Such a delicate and weak, yet beautiful. Like a cherry blossom. Even back at the orphanage it had caused her problems. She was always the one who got picked on for being a cry baby and always the one who simply snapped and threw stuff around the room. When she was finally given an opportunity to get out of there and study medicine, she took it with joy.

The man who sponsored her studies was named Keith Rogers. He was a kind man who was always there for Frederica to help her out. Why? When those two had met the first time, Mr. Rogers had had a heart attack. Frederica saved his life. Afterward he met the owner of the orphanage and asked if he could adopt his savior. Because of his old age that didn't work out, but his offer to pay Frederica's studies was accepted with open hands.

When Mr. Rogers died, Frederica was already 19 years old. She was the heiress of his whole fortune. It was the first time in Frederica's life when she actually had a place she could call home. She became happy at last. As thanks she went to see Mr. Rogers' grave every day bringing him flowers and telling him everything that happened during day. You could say that death never separated them from each other.

But Frederica failed to become a doctor. She was told that her short temperament disallowed her to get a job as a surgeon or a doctor. So she became a nurse. Because of that she felt depressed for letting Mr. Rogers down. She was given relaxants as medication for her insomnia and depression. They worked a little too well. Frederica began abusing those drugs. And on that fateful night, when she was supposed to be on watch for Mr. Hollow and his patient, who was diagnosed with paranoia and aggressive behavior... she overdosed.

For a moment, Frederica stopped rowing to catch her breath. She ransacked her backpack and took a compass and a map. She could as well navigate now that she was having a pause.

"Let's see... Lakeside is over there, so that's where I came from. I should be heading South now, so-"

Her thought were cut by the sound of the radio in her pocket. It was emitting weird, static sounds again. Frederica dug it out and investigated it in her hands. She grit teeth.

"It's defiantly broken", she muttered to herself and held her hand up to throw it to the lake. Just when she was going to throw, the noise became the same, insanely loud screeching as it was back in the amusement park.

At the very same moment, the boat began to bob. Faster. Faster. And faster. Frederica gasped and tried to hold on to the sides of the boat. The radio got hidden into her backpack with the compass and the map. She would need those. And if that radio was really broken, she could throw it away later. Now she had to keep the boat still.

"Dear Lord."

Just a look at the water revealed the lake's true nature. The hands that Frederica had imagined just a while ago were now real, reaching out for her. They were trying to turn the boat upside down. Frederica took one of the oars and slammed the hands with its blade.

"Just stay in the fucking water you damn hands! It's not like you can grope every freaking boat you see!"

Soon Frederica realized how useless her struggle was. For one hand sinking were two hands to replace the missing one. As the number of the opponents grew, her desperation grew as well. In that desperation she had an idea.

She took all she needed in her backpack. A glance at the bottom of the boat. It seemed like those hands were now scratching the boat. They were trying to sink it.

"If it's so important to you then fine. I'm leaving", she muttered to herself with an annoyed tone in her voice. Despite the blinking of irritation in her eyes, in her mind Frederica was praying that she would stay alive. Luck could be useful. She jumped.

The water felt cold around her body and the backpack was heavy when it became wet. It was hard to see beneath the surface. Frederica wasn't sure, where the surface or the bottom was. That knowledge appeared useless as slimy hands grabbed her leg.

She screamed. Bad mistake. A little amount of water entered her lungs making her feel uncomfortable and dizzy. She looked at her feet and saw the hands. Seeing them made her feel better. At least she now knew, where the bottom was. Just a few kicks were needed and the hands gave up.

Frederica was exhausted. Reaching the surface didn't help at all, because it meant more swimming. Those hands would try to reach her again if she stopped. She had to go on. Just a little bit further from her, her boat was torn apart.

Another hands touched her. These were warm hands. Just one useless struggle before Frederica decided to give in. There was no use in fighting. She could as well die. She was useless after all.


	3. Welcoming comittee

Chapter 3

Welcoming Committee

Hours passed as Frederica stayed unconscious. Someone had dragged her to land. That savior was just a few meters away, sitting calmly and investigating Frederica with her eyes. Her hair was mostly short and red-striped, but the side part of her hair was long and black. Those eyes were colored poisonous green, while the cat sitting near her had eyes of amber. The young woman had eyeglasses too, but it seemed like they were only for reading, since they were spending time on her forehead instead of nose.

When Frederica was finally able to open her eyes, she bounced up immediately. After a short while of glancing around in confusion, she noticed her savior who answered by waving her hand a bit.

"Ge... wha... where?"

"Welcome to Silent Hill, pal", the young woman replied. "You were almost drowning back there. Good thing that I happened to be near."

Frederica held her head for a moment and coughed a bit.

"Uh... thank you. I guess you saved me, then."

"No problem", that person said and stood up. Her cat climbed up to her shoulder and stared at Frederica making her feel uncomfortable. "It's not like I meet that much people here."

The blue eyed nurse followed the example of standing up and approached her savior to shake hands.

"Seriously. Thank you. I'm Frederica."

The young woman hesitated a while, like she was wondering if something unwanted would happen if she even touched the other. Finally she took the nurse's hand and shook it.

"Preda. This little one here is Nosy."

That formal situation didn't take long. As soon as it was over, Preda turned around and left for her vehicle. It appeared to be a nice-looking motorcycle. A blue one with silver-colored lightnings on its sides. It seemed as if she was repairing it.

"So, what brought you in Silent Hill, Freddy?" Preda asked over her shoulder.

"Oh, about that... have you seen a girl around here?"

Preda chuckled.

"So you're searching for someone? Doesn't surprise me... everyone who comes here seems to be searching for something..."

A sound startled those two human. Both Preda and her cat, Nosy, shot a quick glance at Frederica. The nurse took her backpack and searched for the radio inside.

"Don't worry, it's just a broken-"

"They're getting closer", Preda interrupted and now looked at the gray and white cat on her shoulder. "Better hurry."

It seemed as if the cat nodded. Frederica shook her head in disbelieve.

"Ok, you see, about that girl I'm looking for..."

"Does she have blueish-black hair and a large white hooded top?"

"How did you know that?"

Preda smiled as she sat on her motorcycle and took her helmet, still not putting it on yet. Nosy found its way inside Preda's green bag, which matched with the color of her eyes.

"Yeah, I know her", she answered. "I can take you to her, you know. Care for a ride?"

The sound coming from the radio became louder.

"Do you have a helmet for me?"

That question made Preda laugh.

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course you can ride without one. There's no cops around or anything."

Frederica crossed her arms. She didn't like the tone that brat had in her voice when talking to her.

"If I fall off and my head cracks open, then what?"

Preda grinned.

"Shit happens. You want that ride or not?"

The nurse rolled her eyes, but walked to the other and took her place on the backside of the motorcycle.

"Would you mind taking that pipe over there with us, Freddy?" Preda requested before starting the engine. She was pointing at a simple metal pipe just a few feet away. "That might just come in handy."


	4. Ch 4

Chapter 4

CARD GA- no, wait...

MONSTER BEATING ON MOTORCYCLES!

The wind felt awfully cold on Frederica's face, even though she was trying to hide it behind Preda's back. Not only her face, but also the other parts of her body felt cold by the wind.

"Should have brought more clothing", the nurse thought to herself while making sure her hold on Preda kept.

"Could you slow down a bit? I'm freezing here!" she screamed. Frederica heard Preda snort even from under the noise of both the engine and the radio.

"Are you ABSOLUTELY sure you want that?"

Preda didn't even wait for Frederica's answer before she already slowed down. The nurse sighed in comfort, but when the motorcycle stopped fully, she was confused.

"Thanks... but you really wouldn't have had to stop."

"Don't thank me", Preda replied in a quiet tone. "Thank THOSE."

As Frederica peeked over the younger woman's shoulder, she saw the shadowy figures against the foggy air. They appeared to be human-like, but the way they walked and sounded like told a different story. The noise coming from the broken radio grew louder. Frederica felt a scream of fear gather in her throat and was barely able to speak.

"What... what are those?" she whispered with a dry voice.

Behind the mask of her helmet Preda grit her teeth.

"I don't know where they came from, but these are monsters. They lurk around the streets here in Silent Hill and get beaten by people like me", she explained. "You've seen them before, haven't you? Like those hands at the lake."

The memory of that thing back in Lakeside made the nurse shiver. She nod.

"Did you take that pipe as I told you?"

Frederica nod again and opened her mouth to ask some other questions, like what would she need that pipe for, why on earth was Preda in this monstrous town or could Preda give her her helmet just in case. None of those questions got answered, because Preda interrupted.

"I'm speeding up. Bash them."

Frederica gasped. The questions left unsaid minimized when a bigger question took place.

"WHAT?" she screamed in fear, but Preda was already back in action. The motorcycle sped up fast enough to leave Frederica's scream behind. It echoed a small moment in the emptiness before dying.

The closer those two got to the monsters, the more Frederica was terrified. She felt the weight of the steel pipe on her hand, but it didn't make her feel any more secure. All she would have wanted was to run away. She couldn't hurt anyone. Not even monsters. Even those things were alive and living, right? Unconscious of doing it, her grip on the cool steel grew tighter.

Those things... they looked hideous. There were about five of them. Two of them were the same things that Preda had encountered at the amusement park. The three others had no face. They were dressed in white hats and dresses, which were obviously two small for them, because they appeared to reveal a little too much of their chests. Oh, and they wore high heels. That suit seemed familiar to Frederica somehow.

"Ready, Freddy!"

"You know, I'm not a guyYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

One of the monsters, the one closest to the motorcycle, tried to hit Frederica with something similar to a golf bat. She was barely able to evade the attack by leaning to the other side. The move almost took the motorcycle off-balance. Preda seemed furious.

"Calm down and beat them up already!"

"Calm down?"

"Well yeah, I don't want my motorcycle wrecked!"

For Preda's luck, her comment made Frederica so frustrated that she managed to hit one of the monsters to the head. The steel pipe was now dripping blood. There was blood on the nurse's face now also.

"There! Happy?"

"Nice headshot you got there! Keep up the good work!"

"Really?"

Frederica swung the pipe again, now hitting another monster. A disgusting voice was heard as its neck probably broke from the hit and blood splattered on Frederica's long-sleeved black sweater. A small, nervous laughter escaped her lips.

"Now there. It's not that hard is it?" Preda chuckled. "Don't worry, we're almost there!"


	5. Out of the Closet

Chapter 5

Out of the Closet

As the blue and silver colored motorcycle-which was now also messed with blood and dirt-stopped, Frederica sighed in relief and climbed of. She was trembling both from the cold wind and fear. In her mind she made a promise of never doing that again.

Compared to Frederica, Preda looked utterly calm. Even Nosy, who now climbed off Preda's bag, seemed to be used to these kind of things.

"How come both of you be so damn calm?" the nurse whimpered. "We just encountered tens of monsters!"

"You'll get used to it", Preda replied taking her helmet off. Nosy climbed back on her shoulder. "So stop being such a drama queen. It's either you kill them or get killed by them."

Frederica narrowed her eyes in annoy but didn't answer. She turned her face to see the building in front of them.

It was a small fast food restaurant with a sign that said Happy Burger. The name wasn't quite what you could imagine such a sorrowful place having. Well, maybe not sorrowful, but rather shabby. Frederica could imagine the place in its golden days... filled with families with fat kids and parents who tried to ignore those kids whining in their feet about the toy they wanted.

Preda kicked the rusty door open. It crashed on the floor with a loud sound revealing the inside of the building. There was dust all over the place. Some of the tables had fallen over as if someone had been ransacking there. That didn't come as a surprise since both Preda and Frederica saw some monsters gathered at the door that lead to kitchen.

"I can't believe those dummies... How hard can it be to open a single door?"

As Frederica glanced at Preda, she noticed her taking something out of her pocket. At the end of a chain that ran from Preda's belt to her pocket had a hand gun connected on it's end. The young woman loaded then gun quickly as the sound of her voice slowly alerted the monsters. Just one shot for each of them was enough to make them fall over and squirm like a bunch of puppies. As they crawled on the floor, Preda gave them the last releasing bullet. The blood in their monstrous veins became puddles on the check-board floor.

"Good thing this town's deserted. Otherwise the waitresses would have to clean those up", she chuckled and walked to the door. Frederica followed trying had not to puke.

The door opened with a creak. The kitchen was messy. There was groceries scattered around the floor. Most of them were moldy and smelly, some just looked disturbing. The lights at the ceiling were flickering, but working. A large closet at the corner of the room seemed to be the center of the attention given to the room by Preda, so Frederica followed her to it. The younger woman knocked on the door just once before opening the doors.

"Wakie wakie, Luna."

The girl in the closet blinked her blue-green eyes in surprise and protected them from the sudden light with her arm. Her hair was a mixture of blue and black. Though it was short, it was almost hiding one of her eyes. She wore headphones and a enormous hooded top, which was clearly too big for her. As she was woken up by those two other people, she growled and placed her headphones on her neck.

"What?"

"You have a guest."

"What?"

In disbelieve, Luna turned to stare at Frederica with wide eyes. She stared at her for a long time as if she was searching for something. When she finally turned her gaze, the emotion in her face was even grumpier than before.

"And you took her here?" Luna whined at Preda. "She's just one of those nurses I talked you about! She's here to take me away!"

A grin appeared on Preda's lips. She shot a short glare at Frederica and pet Luna's hair.

"Well that's the last thing that could happen."

Both Luna and Frederica stared at Preda with a confused look in their eyes.

"What do you mean 'could'?" the nurse started. "This place is full of monsters. Hell yeah I'm taking her away with me!"

Preda's grin grew wider.

"We're isolated here."

Frederica laughed.

"Oh c'mon. If we got here, we can get out of here also."

For a moment it was completely silent. That was before Preda took both Luna's and Frederica's hand and began dragging them away from the kitchen. Frederica struggled against the grip, but Luna followed without resistance.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"Since you're both new here, I'll work as your tourist guide for a while", Preda stated with a fed-up voice. Luna blinked her eyes in confusion, but stayed silent. Frederica did the opposite.

"Tourist guide? The only way I need to be guided is how to get out of here!"

"Then I'll show you the way out", Preda replied. "But I doubt that it won't please you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Because it seems like this fanfic got favorited by someone, I'm going to start posting useless Author Notes. Isn't that simply FABULOUS?

Anyway, if someone got lost here and actually read this through, I thank you. :3


	6. Patient Files: Luna

**Patient Files: Luna Oakfield**

Full name: Robertha Luna Oakfield

Age: 17

Occupation: A student at Broken Arrow's senior high school

Family: deceased

Characteristic: short hair dyed blueish black, large green-blue eyes with shape similar to Asian eyes, thin, 167cm tall

Diagnostic: paranoia, hallucinations, aggressive behavior, suicidal thoughts, a deep wound at right side rib, possibility of formication

Notes: Prefers being called Luna to Robertha. Is suspected as a culprit for the murder of her parents and little sisters. Dislikes being called sick or ill. Doesn't like talking about the day when her family was killed. Often acts calm, but gets aggressive and angry easily. The patient talks about a place called Silent Hill a lot. She also claims that her dog bit her and caused her the wound. The wound is suspected to be self inflected.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah, this chapter's just some information about Luna. Got enlightened? I didn't.


	7. Normality

Chapter 6

Normality

They drove her in the office room with a wheel chair. She had been tied on it just moments ago. "For your own safety", they said, but Luna didn't feel any more secure. The demons were already there. Within the walls of this very building and her own body, just waiting the right moment to lurk out and make her feel sick. Just like it had happened with Amos.

That office room was no different from the room the caged her in. Well, maybe just a little, since it wasn't all covered up with pillows and it had a desk and some other stuff which her prison didn't. Another difference was that the person who almost lived there was not under medications or tied on his chair. He was just sitting there with a boring emotion on his face as always.

"Ah, Ms. Oakfield. Ready for our today's therapy session?"

Luna preferred facing the ground and her own toes than looking into that damned man's colorless and ugly face. Their conversations were always the same, as if the days were repeating themselves. The man always asked about things like did Luna argue with her parents a lot, what she's afraid of, what happened during the night her family...

And despite the many times those questions were repeated, they never had answers. Luna only agreed to nod, shake her head or answer with short words. She didn't want to talk for long. Even the peace of her prison felt better than sitting there in that stupid wheelchair chained and helpless.

Since Luna didn't reply, the man, doctor Hollow, gave the white jacketed men a sign to leave the room. They left and closed the door silently after them. Mr. Hollow leaned on his palms and concentrated on Luna.

"How have you been lately? Any pain on your ribs?"

Luna shook her head. The doctor gave her a horrible fake smile.

"It must me the medication. Do you feel like it's working?"

"It depends."

The doctor raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"What might you mean by that?"

"If you meant the pain, then yes, it's working."

"What about the things you say you're seeing? Like those dreams about monsters and the shadows and messages on the walls of your room?"

"No."

"But you'd like them to disappear, don't you?"

Deep silence. Luna started twirling her hair around her finger nervously. Mr. Hollow waited patiently for her answer. Just when he was going to give up waiting and opened his mouth to say something, Luna spoke.

"I don't know", she whispered with a weak, dry voice. The doctor was surprised to see her smiling. Of course he couldn't see the dark meaning of that smile. Mr. Hollow leaned closer to hear her words better.

"Would you like to tell me why?"

"The monsters frighten me. But whenever I kill one, I feel... pleased. That place even heals my wound. It doesn't ache when I'm there. And you know what the last message said?"

Mr. Hollow was now more curious than ever. Was that girl finally going to tell him what made her do that horrible thing to her parents?

"Enlighten me."

Luna just moved in the chair trying to make herself feel more comfortable.

"...could I get a glass of water? My throat is killing me."

The curiosity in the doctor's eyes died for a moment. He sighed deeply and rose his chair to fetch some water for his patient. He had to use his coffee mug to give her water with, since there was no other glasses. After washing it and pouring some water in it, Mr. Hollow handed the mug over to Luna.

"Ok, to get back to that message you were about-"

The mug shattered on the floor spilling water all over. For a moment Mr. Hollow felt an urge to strangle that annoying bastard to that very place, but he soon came to his sense and sighed.

"My deepest apologies. I didn't mean to be so clumsy", the girl said and bowed a bit. Mr. Hollow rose from his seat to clean up the mess.

"It's alright. It was only a mug I had for birthday, nothing special."

After cleaning up, the doctor sat to his chair again. The curiosity was back to fill his chocolate brown eyes.

"So... tell me about the message."

Luna's face turned deadly serious.

"That message. I saw it in a dream I was having. It was about Silent Hill of course. I was wandering at the streets and I met my dog, Amos. He was happy there. He was back to his old self and he wasn't mad or growling at me like the day he..."

A short moment of silence. Mr. Hollow knew what Luna meant. So, she still didn't admit killing her family, but blamed the dog?

"Anyway. As I traveled trough the streets, I saw the town changing around me. It changed to this hospital. Or at least that's what I think it turned out to be. The walls were all covered with blood and the lights were either broken or flickering like mad. I lost Amos and saw the monsters again. They were trying to kill me, so I ran to my room. There... I saw it written in blood."

"What was it?"

Not looking in Luna's eyes as she spoke was a bad mistake. Now those green-blue eyes were filled with anger. The doctor didn't see that. He was too concentrated on the story.

"It read... :

_'Only a mad man knows not_

_how to open a straitjacket's knot._

_Only a mad man suffocates,_

_when the air to breath is just behind the gates.' _"

Mr. Hollow seemed to be in his thoughts.

"What do you think that might be the meaning of the message?" he asked Luna. The girl smiled in a devilish way before rising from her wheelchair. The doctor gasped as he saw the piece of glass in her hands. She had opened the knots with it while they were talking. As Luna approached him, Mr. Hollow was desperately trying to smile calmly and reach the button to call security.

"I think, Mr. Hollow, that it symbolizes me. You see, I have realized how the drugs you give to me affect my mind. They kill my imagination for hours. They make my mind blank. And I don't want that. I don't want to be boring, so because that's what you're trying to do to me, I intend to escape."

The doctor realized that even though he tried to press the button, it didn't seem to work because nobody came. The situation left him no other option than to pick his hand gun from the drawer and point at Luna with trembling hands.

"I suggest you calm down now, Ms. Oakfield. Violence is no option."

Luna laughed.

" 'No option'? It seemed to be a good option for you when you raped me!"

His back against the wall, Mr. Hollow felt terrified. The realization that he didn't even have bullets to shoot Luna with didn't help at all.

"Don't do this. This will only dig your grave deeper."

Luna lowered to the doctor's level and gave him a sweet smile.

"Oh, don't worry about my grave. You should be wondering about your own since your going to move there for good any second now."


	8. Anger Management

Chapter 8

Anger Management

"Well God be damned. We sure are isolated."

The enormous cliff right in of their very eyes seemed to go on forever because of all the fog. It cut the road so it couldn't be driven on. Well, you could always drive to your death if you drove that road. The cliff seemed as if it had blown there, since the buildings on its sides had no walls near it. There was also some burning marks if you examined those walls.

Too bad none of those three women was interested in that. Luna picked up a piece of asphalt on the road and threw it to the pit. They all bowed downwards to hear the sound of it hitting the bottom. That sound never came.

"I bet it leads all the way down to Hell..." Luna thought aloud. The two others didn't answer, since they didn't know or even want to know.

Frederica bit her lip in desperation.

"Tsk... There must be another way!" she stated shooting a glare at Preda. The younger woman placed her eyeglasses more firmly to her forehead and grinned.

"Go ahead and find it then, but I bet that Luna here isn't that determined to leave with you."

The nurse turned her gaze at Luna, who was still looking to the depths of the cliff with a look in her eyes similar to sleep walkers.

"Luna? You do want out of here, don't you?"

The youngest of those three was startled by the words Frederica said. She rose on her feet but didn't turn to look at the nurse. Luna's hands clenched into fists as she answered.

"Let's just say that your guess is incorrect", she stated with a slightly pissed off tone in her voice. "I'm not willing to leave since the rest of the world thinks that I'm insane."

"Oh stop being such a kid!" Frederica screamed. "This town is full of monsters! I'm not going to stay here and get killed! And you're coming with me!"

The next second Frederica realized that she had her back against a wall that smelled as if it had burnt just a few hours ago. Luna held the nurse between herself and the wall with a tight grip on her collar. The younger one's eyes were filled with rage, the same that had taken over her the day she killed doctor Hollow.

"Dare you, dare you, double dare you! Take me away from here if you want to share your fate with that doctor Hollow bastard", she hissed. Luna let the silence grew for a moment before she released Frederica from her grip.

Now bot the nurse and the patient were furious. Specially Frederica.

"And you say you're not insane? Hah. You surely act like a mad person", she shouted in frustration. Luna glanced at her behind her shoulder and grinned.

"Would you like to repeat that?"

"You're just a murderer and a freak!"

"Oh now I see why you never became a doctor."

"What? How the-!" Frederica hesitated for a while. "It's none of your business!"

"Talking that way to a patient who's diagnosed aggressive... if I am a murderer, then how do you dare to talk to me with such an angry voice?"

A deep silence. Those two kept throwing glares at each other. It took a while for Frederica to realize that her radio was buzzing again.

"Seems like that little fight of yours got some attention", Preda, who had stayed aside the whole time, said. Both Luna and Frederica now looked at her again. The gazes soon followed to look at the way the young woman was pointing at.

There were shadows approaching them again.

"Ms. Preda... y-you do have your gun with you, right?" Frederica stuttered. The young woman grinned.

"Sure. Why do you ask?"

Preda was soon to see the answer herself as the nurse ran behind her back like a wounded puppy. She sighed for the sight and stepped aside.

"Fight for yourself. I'm just a guide, not a life guard."

"B-but how?" Frederica kept stuttering with watery eyes. Preda nod at the place where Luna stood.

"There's a model student for ya."

Luna looked as if she was looking for something. She glanced at the ground for several times and walked around the place calmly. After a while she ripped a board from one of the broken walls and took an alerted pose. Frederica couldn't hear the words the girl whispered through the buzzing of the radio, but she made a guess of her murmuring something like "let's kick some ass".

Now the nurse glanced at Preda again.

"C-can't I just run and hide somewhere until the fight's over?" she asked. Preda rolled her eyes.

"And you called Luna a kid?"

"Ok, ok, you know what? I'm fine. I can beat monsters if I want to. Piece of cake", Frederica was soon to oppose. She walked near the edge of the cliff and gathered some pieces of asphalt. Both Preda and Luna shot a weird glance at her.

"I said I'm fine!" the nurse screamed to them as the buzzing of her radio got louder.

If you counted the approaching figures, you would see that there was about nine of them. All of them walked funny, which made Luna laugh nervously. There were two straitjacket-wearing monsters and four with those mini dresses on. The last three were similar to dogs. They looked as if their fur had been ripped off and their teeth looked sharp enough to tear a leg apart with just one bite.

"Are you sure about this?" Frederica asked Preda in hesitation. "Is it ok not to run?"

"I'm not gonna stop you if you want to run, but you won't get far if you do. Some of those monsters are faster than they look like."

When the monsters were in a range to be shot, Frederica heard two clicks. One from each side of her. The other came from Preda's gun as she loaded it, the other came from Luna's music player as she turned it on with a grin on her face. Another click. Soon the music was loud enough for the two others to hear it too. Frederica gave Luna a weird look. The girl answered it with a tilt of fer head.

"The name of the song is Fluticasone. Just some ass-kicking music for us."

"You ready, tourists?"

Though Preda had never used that word about those two others before, they knew that she meant them. Frederica still had a scared blink in her eyes, but she was ready. Luna seemed excited and was playing around with the board like some kind of a ninja. Preda grinned at the sight.

"On three!" she shouted over the sound of the buzzing radio.

"One... Two... THREE!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Just so you know, I really used a real life song reference. You should check that out. It's called Luka Megurine - Fluticasone. Hope you like it!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the song o_o


	9. Way of Dancing

Chapter 9

Way of Dancing

As that song played with its loud bass rhythm, it also cheered for the three fighters on the empty street of a ghost town. The music echoed from the walls and made every single move seem like it was planned. Like that fight had its own choreography. Every attack had its own time to be done. For their first time fighting in a group, it was quite well organized.

Luna was like the wind itself as she ran to the core of the monster groups and evaded attacks by either bowing down or jumping out of the way. The monsters had difficulties to keep up as the girl kicked and hit them with the board she had. The board wasn't that effective, so Luna had to spend more time attacking one monster to really make it bite the dust.

It didn't take long for her to get exhausted, which made her speed fell. The monsters noticed that and took the opportunity by catching her foot when she was trying to kick one of them. She fell over with a gasp of pain and hit the asphalt.

"Shit shit SHIT!" Luna cried in fear and tried desperately to make one of the monsters fall over too. She hit their legs time after time but only received a hit from a pipe a dress-wearing monster was holding.

One of the monsters soon fell on Luna. Its head was bleeding making her white hooded top all bloody. Luna shoved the dead body off her and gave Preda a quick, thankful glance.

"Just be careful with those! They're more clever than they look like!" the young woman with a gun replied. Just a moment of catching breath before Luna was already running to take another monster down.

Preda was soon to realize how irreplaceable she was during that fight. As both Frederica and Luna were just some newbies, she had already gained some experience about monster killing. Those two still had a lot to learn, and Preda would teach them. She had to. It wouldn't be nice to watch them get killed in nasty ways anyway.

Frederica was a great example about what you shouldn't do. She seemed desperate as she kept on throwing stuff at the monsters, who just ignored the hits. Even the nurse couldn't help noticing that for the monsters Luna seemed like the center of attention. That made her feel annoyed and left aside.

"C'mon you fuckheads! Over here! Come and get me!"

As they still kept on ignoring her, Frederica took a bigger piece of asphalt and threw it at one of the dog-like monsters, which was running to Preda at the moment. It hit its neck making a disgusting sound as its head fell off. Few of the other dog-like monsters now glanced at Frederica and started to run to her with their teeth revealed and growling. Preda had to shoot two of them to protect the nurse.

"Geez, stop annoying them if you want to stay alive!" she shouted. Frederica crossed her arms and snorted.

Because Preda had been shooting almost a half of the monsters, she was soon to notice one thing.

"Crap. I'm out of bullets", she announced calmly. Both Luna and Frederica turned to look at her in fear.

"WHAT?" they screamed in despair. If Preda wasn't there to safe their asses they could really die. And what if Preda died now that she was defenseless?

It was as if the monsters understood the situation, since they started to wobble to Preda. She backed against a wall and hid her gun in her pocket.

"Guess I'll go with the good ol-"

"YOU DAMN BASTARDS! STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

As soon as the monsters turned their heads to see the person shouting they got a hit from Luna's board. The girl was able to kick one off its feet and then smash its head with the board. Blood spilled all around her body, but she didn't mind at all. She just kept on bashing the corpse until there was no sound left from its bubble-like face. Its white dress was covered with blood, just like Luna's hooded top. It was as if the hooded top had always been red.

"Watch out, Luna!"

A loud smash was heard again as another large piece of asphalt flew through air and met a monster's head. Its neck was set in a quite uncomfortable-looking position and was probably now broken. The monster released a moan before hitting the street and growing silent.

Both Luna and Frederica now looked at the last monster left. It was one of those monsters with a straitjacket-like appearance and it was already near Preda. Luna let her grip on the board grew tighter and was just about to dash to the rescue, when Preda calmly slaughtered it... with a chain.

It wasn't just any chain. It was the same which had had the gun on it's other end, but it looked different now. Preda was holding on the end the gun had been on. The other end had a sharp blade on it, which found it way inside the monster's skin easily. Like a scalpel in a surgeon, though this time the blade wasn't trying to find anything that would make one sick. It was reaching the creature's very heart.

The monster soon fell dead on the ground. Preda gave it a calm smile and pulled the blade out of its stomach and cleaned the blood away with a napkin she had in her pocket. When she noticed that Luna and Frederica were staring at her like she was a monster herself, she grinned.

"You really thought I'd be completely defenseless just like that?" she chuckled.

The song coming from Luna's headphones had already changed to another one. It was a peaceful piano sonata which was probably from some movie. The girl turned the music player off and sighed deeply.

"Man, I'm tired..."

Preda raised her eye brow.

"Already? I wonder how much you slept in that closet", she questioned. Luna sat down making sure her clothes wouldn't get any more bloody.

"Only about six hours... couldn't sleep because of all those monsters whining and slamming against the door."

"Hey wait a minute! How come you be so calm too?"

Both Luna and Preda turned to face Frederica's upset expression with a bored look in their eyes. Their emotions made the nurse even more pissed off.

"Isn't it obvious? If we can't get out of here, there's no use in freaking out", Luna replied before the tanned one could say a word. Frederica opened her mouth to oppose but couldn't come up with anything witty enough, so she gave up.

Preda pet Nosy, who had just climbed back on her shoulder again. Frederica wondered just where had the cat been this whole time they had been fighting for their lives, but didn't ask. Probably even Preda herself didn't know and asking the cat itself was obviously useless, so she asked something else instead.

"What are we gonna do now?"

"Well", Luna answered instead of Preda. "We'd better stick together since it makes us more powerful."

Frederica moved nervously.

"Could we get something to eat?"

Both Preda and Luna burst into laughter. Luna even had to dry her eyes from all those tears that appeared from laughing.

"Seriously... and you thought I was the kid here?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wow... I've gotten reviews and stuff? Seriously? Geez... I never thought that someone would really read this o_o

Anyway, I apologize for not updating this for a while. I've been busy doing other stuff... Anyways, if you'd like to read the chapters faster than I publish them here, please visit my deviantArt page. I'm already going on chapter 30 there. You can find me with the name L-storyteller there. Thank you. :3


	10. A Mission

Chapter 10

A Mission

The door to Happy Burger's kitchen was once again slammed open as three women stepped inside. Though they had just been there few moments ago waking Luna up from her daydreams, the place seemed different. The lights weren't flickering anymore. They were gone for good. Frederica had to turn on her flashlight (which barely worked because of her swimming) to see, what was going on. The first thing those three saw as they entered was something that was written on the white wall.

"What is it?"

Frederica shot the spotlight at the writing. Hey had to get closer to see the text. It seemed like it was written in ink. The texture was pretty and small, like it was written by a person who really enjoyed writing.

"It's a message", Preda stated.

"Let me see!" Luna insisted and shoved her way to the wall. As soon as she got there, she started reading it.

" '_Is it junk what your stomach desires,_

_or rather just food to ease your pain?_

_It's hidden now, don't waste your tires,_

_driving there is made in vain._

_It's one of the places where food gathers,_

_café, buffet, everything matters._

_I'll give you a hint: near Lohan it's placed,_

_To the fields of wonder it has been faced.' "_

A long moment was wasted by those three women just staring at the text like complete idiots. Luna was the first to snap out of the spell.

"Crap! My food supplies!"

The girl rushed back to the closet she had been sleeping in. As she slammed the door open in panic, she faced a grin of a large smiley drawn at the back wall of the closet.

"FUCK!"

Frederica fell on her knees in despair.

"Does this mean... no food?"

Silence. Luna clenched her hands into fists and punched the smiley in rage. She stood up and walked back to the message. After reading it through a couple of times she finally spoke.

" '_It's hidden now'_ ", she repeated the sentence quietly. "Someone took our food and hid it."

"The rest of the message is a riddle", Preda finished for her. " '_don't waste your tires, driving there is made in vain'. _It's probably somewhere you can't get by motorcycle."

" 'o_ne of the places where food gathers' ", _Luna thought aloud. "Is there many cafés or restaurants around here?"

"Yeah", Preda replied. "You think it might be hidden in one of them?"

"Probably."

At the back, Frederica felt frustrated for being left out. She scratched her head and tried to come up with something clever so that the others wouldn't think of her as an idiot. To tell you the truth, Frederica hated riddles and puzzles. She had never been good with them and it always took over 24 hours to solve one for her.

"Uh... what about that _'near Lohan' _and _'fields of wonder' _thing?" the nurse said after finally being able to open her mouth.

Luna turned at her as if she had forgotten that Frederica even existed.

"It might be just a distraction. This place is located in a hilly area. I bet there's no fields around."

"Lohan..." Preda stated in wonder. "Doesn't ring any bells."

"Ok. Is it settled then? Shall we go and look for food?" Luna asked.

Frederica's stomach grumbled like the thunder itself as an answer and Preda raised her shoulders with a sigh.

"Sure, why not."

"Where should we start?"

"Well", Preda replied. "There's a bar on the other side of the street and a grocery store is not so far away either. We could try and find a way through the market to the Chinese restaurant and from there to the cafés."

"Sounds pretty complicated", Frederica commented. "Do you have a map?"

Preda gave the nurse a grin.

"Nope, but believe me, we won't need one. Don't forget that I live here."


	11. Police Files: Preda

Police Files: Preda Dragora

Full Name: Preda Dragora

Gender: Female

Age: 19

Occupation: none

Family: unknown

Address: none

Phone Number: none

Characteristic: green eyes, about 173 cm tall, mostly short hair with a front part that reaches her knees, hair colored with red and black stripes on a brown base color, reading glasses

History: has been suspected of pocket thievery and committing satanic rituals. Also suspected as a runaway.

Notes: polite and calm. Seems to be rather disliked among christian society. Is often seen at the streets making up little magician-shows to gain money. Has a gray and white cat named Nosy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Preda is invented by a dear friend of mine, btw. :3


	12. Mischief

Chapter 12

Mischief

-flashback-

There were people gathered around a corner of an old looking building. Some of the ones who were just passing by could only throw short gazes there and just see the backs of little children trying desperately to see what was going on. Because of that, they could only shake their heads for not knowing, what was going on. Silent whispers and small laughter ran among the people who saw the young woman standing in the middle of that all.

"You all know the usual tricks like making the coin disappear and pulling a rabbit out of a hat. Because I know that most of you might be tired of those, I'll show you something else instead."

Everybody knew the young woman well. She was often having a small magic show that wandered around the town changing place from that corner to a small alley at the other side of the town. Just like she said, the people had seen many magicians, but none of them were match for that young woman. The tricks she made were seldom explainable by common sense. If you could call them tricks, of course. Sometimes she even changed the weather with her magic.

"It's her again."

Too bad for the young woman, but there were people who didn't appreciate her talents as a magician. She was even hated by those people. They despised her and feared her for her powers and often tried to make up rumors about her faking her tricks somehow. Those rumors never lasted alive more than a couple days, so they were almost desperately trying to find a way to make her unpopular among the people of the town. Now, as the young woman was having her usual show, four of those people who hated here were standing in distance, glaring at the mob around her.

"We got to get rid of her. She's making fun of us with her Satan worshiping."

The people who were following the show gasped in amaze as blue sparks of small lightnings flew above their heads. Two of the four who disliked rolled their eyes.

"Police is no use. They claim that they tried their best to stop her, but there they are, standing with the mortals and having their souls covered with filth", one of them stated almost growling the words out.

He was an older man, probably at his fifties. The three others were women, way more younger than him.

"If the hand of law does not help us", the one with red hair began. "Shall we take the law in our own hands?"

"You mean... like threatening?"

The voice that belonged to the youngest of them was insecure. Her words made the others turn to stare at her for a moment.

"Isn't it obvious?" the red haired woman replied. The third woman stayed silent and nod like she always did.

The big silver crosses the four people wore on their necks told everyone about their fate. It was never hidden behind their clothing. They all walked around and held the weight of the cross with chin high up. It made them feel proud and important. Only the youngest of them was still to get used to the weight and the harsh rules that were kept alive by their cult.

"But if we get caught, we'll be the ones in trouble. Violence is no option. I'm sure we could just negotiate in peace."

For a change the most silent of them did not nod, but chuckle gently. The oldest looked deadly serious.

"Sister Margaret. Don't you think that the justice of God must be fulfilled? Witchcraft is a sin to punish with death. Just threatening her is the best thing we can do for her", he spoke. Margaret bit her lip while the red haired woman snorted.

"I still think we should burn her", that woman opposed and gained an accepting nod from the silent one. The youngest sighed and rubbed the back of her head still seeming quite nervous.

"Thank you, thank you. You're a great audience!"

Meanwhile the young woman, whose name was Preda Desuroge, had already finished with her show. The people around her went back to their usual chores leaving behind some children who whined for more.

"The show's over. Sorry little guys. Maybe next time", Preda replied and gave the kids an apologizing smile. Just a little more whining before they gave up and left the young woman alone.

Preda sighed and gazed upon the skies with a slight smile.

"I wouldn't mind a small breeze..." she muttered to herself as she dried some sweat from her face. A word was whispered quietly as she did that and just a few seconds after the wind blew on her face. Her smile grew wider.

"Still got it."

She bowed down to pick up her bag. It was filled with coins now. People were really nice to give her money to live. Well, she worked for her money, unlike some people she knew by face. Those hobos had nowhere to go and no money to buy food with. If they got any money, they wasted it in beer and booze. Preda felt sorry for them.

Another look up to the skies revealed dark clouds gathering on its deck. The soon to be rain was able to be smelled in the air.

"Guess I'll have to find a shelter for tonight", Preda thought aloud. She took the bag to carry it on her shoulder and started walking somewhere. Not even Preda herself knew exactly where. The thing she knew was that someone was following her all the way to a small alley she walked to.


	13. Core

Chapter 13

Core

No one said a word. Not Preda, not Luna or not even Frederica. They all stayed completely silent as they walked North on Neely Street with the mysterious whiteness of the fog all around them. They didn't need to say anything aloud, since everyone knew just what they all were thinking; how could such a weird set of people form a team to get along with.

Preda still thought of the two others as mere tourists with no idea where they had came. Well, maybe just Frederica. Luna seemed to be a fast learner. While the nurse would be whining about the monsters making her unable to move, Luna would probably be already beating them down. The former mental-health patient could be the one to live and survive in Silent Hill.

Luna was shooting short glares of hate at Frederica. She was still alert for the nurse who could maybe try and kidnap her and take her away from Silent Hill. If Luna had to, she would kill Frederica before she would let her do that. This ghost town was more of a home than the mental health institute had been. Preda could be Luna's friend. Maybe someday the town would be all out of monsters and she could live in peace. The reason why Silent Hill attracted her so much was a mystery, even for Luna herself.

The oldest of the group, Frederica, was grumpy. She had her arms crossed as she walked silently at the others' heels while staring at her feet. For her this place was a complete nightmare. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to take that freaking teenager out of there and move out of the town she was working in. Probably find a new job. Everything but this. Frederica wanted to cry and whine that she wanted to go home, but she couldn't. It wouldn't help. The two others would probably leave her. Without them she would die. There was no other option than to stick together, just like Luna had said. Yet still Frederica was afraid if those two other women left her behind.

Those silent thoughts were soon to be vanished by a few words said by Preda.

"So, here we are."

The road ended to a wall. There was a small door on it's left side which had some writing near it. For Frederica's fright the message was written in blood, and the weird noises coming from behind the door didn't help her control her fear any better.

"What is there?" Luna asked quietly, as if she didn't want to disturb anything that might be waiting at the other side. Preda raised her shoulders as an answer.

"Dunno. This thing has been here all the time I've been here. It blocks the path fully to where Neely Street and Katz street cross. I have to use Harris Street when I'm driving around from near the lake back to Happy Burger."

Luna didn't say anything. She walked to the door and touched the handle. It didn't open.

"That's weird. It's locked."

"What does the message say?" Frederica asked. Luna turned her head a bit to see the writing. The handwriting was different from the one back at Happy Burger. It seemed more clumsy.

"It says:

'_A door that is opened with the core of a human._' ", she read and felt shivers running down her spine as she did.

Luna turned to look at Preda and Frederica.

"A heart?"

"Well that's just creepy", Frederica said with a dry voice. " 'the core of a human'? Is there even a reason for us to open this door? No. So don't you try to solve it, Luna, since we don't need to!"

"Calm down Mrs. Nursey", Preda sighed. Bad mistake. Frederica got upset.

"MRS.? Geez, I'm not THAT old you know! And I DO have a name!"

"Sorry, forgot that... what was it again?" Luna replied trying to hold back her giggles.

"Frederica. FRE-DE-RI-CA", the nurse spelled so that you would've needed to be a total idiot not to understand. Luna grinned.

"So Freddy it is."

"I'm not a guy, so don't call me that!"

Both Luna and Preda laughed and gave Frederica a wide grin.

"FREEEEEEEDDYYYYYYYYY!" they screamed.

The laughter was soon to disappear when the noises hidden behind the door became louder. It sounded metallic, like machinery. A loud clank and soon after a creek that was similar to a human screaming. The three women were startled and the all turned to look at the wall. There was now blood dripping from the top of it.

"Holy Mother of Jesus Christ", Frederica whimpered. Her voice was high and trembling with fear. Even Preda looked a little bit nervous.

"That's it, I defiantly want to open that door!"

The one who said that was Luna. Both Frederica and Preda looked at her in disbelieve. The girl looked excited, only a little bit of fear glittering in her eyes. She looked as if she was going to burst into insane laughter any second now.

"Uh, Luna..." Preda was first to calm the other down. "Shouldn't we get going already? Your food supplies are still missing."

"Oh c'mon! Doesn't this tickle your curiosity? Even a little?" Luna opposed, but her stomach was soon to tell the right answer. She sighed in defeat.

"Ok. Let's get going then. But I still want to open that door sooner or later."


End file.
